Avatar: el cruze de los universos
by DrAgOn365
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde que el Avatar Aang devolbio la paz al mundo, Pero algo extraño ocurre. En su misio de restaurar su cultura encuentra un viejo templo abandonado EL TEMPLO DE LA ENERGIA COSMICA UNIVERSAL. eNTREN Y DEJEN REVIWS PLISSS :
1. Una Noche, Un Beso

Esta historia no contiene fines de lucro, los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Nickelodeon, bla bla bla

Avatar Se cruzan Los universos

- Lo sИ amigo hemos estado volando mucho tiempo, pero debo encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente apto para poder entrenarlo.

- Hey pies ligeros sИ que te estado acompaЯando en estos ultimos 6 aЯos, para encontrar a alguien capaz dce ser maestro aire. Pero admitelo hemos viajado demaciado, tomemonos unas vacaciones.

- Mmmm... no lo sИ, esta biИn pero solo un mes, ©OK?

- yupi!!! al fin unas vacaciones, ©vamos a visitar a Katar de paso siiiii?

Aang y Toph aterrizan en un bosque cercano. Hacia mucho que se habian separado de sus amigos. Katara volvio a su tribu para restaurar su cultura. Sokka se casС con Ty Lee y tienen una hermosa casa en la NaciСn Del Fuego, esperando a que nazca su bebИ.  
Zuko se convirtio en la mano derecha del nuevo SeЯor Del Fuego, El ex general Iroh. El mundo se encontraba en paz, aunque no del todo, la guerra se llevo muchas cosas entre ellas una cultura entera. El Avatar ahora junto con su amiga Toph buscan encontrar a alguien apto para ser un nuevo Nomada Aire.

Al Desempacar, ambos arman su propia tienda con tierra control. Mientras comen tienen una animada conversaciСn, devido a que Aang saco su licor prefirido. A veces lo saca para una o dos copitas, aunque esta vez se paso junto con toph.

- Oye Aang hip ©crees que soy una linda chica? hip.

- Claro que si hip... eres la mАs hermosa de todas hip

- Gra hip... cias.

- Sabes hip creo que te besaria ahora si no fueras mi amiga

- Hip yo tambien te besaria hip

- Pues hip porque esperar?

- ©Quieres acaso besarme? ©Acaso me Amas?

- Claro que si hip

Entonces sus labios se acercaron hasta que se proidujo un timido contacto entre ellos, pero luego fue mАs correspondido.

- Te amС Toph.

- Yo tambiИm te amС.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dМa siguiente despertaron no como otra maЯana porque ahora eran novios. Tenian que viajar hacia la Tribu Agua del Sur. Se encotraban demaciado cerca, no les llevaria mАs de medio dМa de viaje montados en Appa.

- Oye pies ligeros, estoy anciosa por encontrarme con Katara

- Yo tambiИn, pero ella no es tan linda, bella, y tierna como tЗ.

- Ohh eres tan dulce- y le dio un hermoso beso.

Al llegar el Medio dМa una joven maestra agua se encontraba dando una clace a unas niЯas y niЯos que deceaban aprender Agua control. De repente un henorme bisonte volador surco el cielo

- NiЯos termino la clace por hoy, practiquen lo que les he dado.

El bisonte aterrizo en cercanias. De el bajo una joven de unos 20 aЯos con una flecha en la cabeza, junto a una joven de la misma edad, y un pequeЯo lemur alado. Katara fue a saludarlos con un fuerte abrazo. Todos rieron y contaron grandes historias.

- Katara- Aang se levanto, y junto a Toph tomados de la mano- Yo y Toph somos...

- ...novios- completo Toph

- Oh felicitaciones! es una alegria.

Siguieron con su animada conversaciСn hasta el atardecer, Katara les ofrecio quedarce. Devido a que ahora el pequeЯo pueblo era una gran ciudad devido a la ayuda de el maestro PakЗ y los demАs maestros de la T. agua del Norte.

MaЯana seria un gran DМa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola soy Marcos aqui transmitiendo el primer episodio de mi primer fic de Avatar. Espero que les guste y dejen Reviws

PD: cuando el fic este mАs adelantado abra unas cuantas sorpresas muajajajajaja xD 


	2. Shin

Esta historia no contiene fines de lucro, los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Nickelodeon, bla bla bla

Avatar Se cruzan Los universos

Cap 2: No se me ocurre el titulo

Al dМa siguiente Aang junto con Toph pasearon por la ciudad (Nota: Aang ayudaba a Toph porque ella no puede ver en el hielo). Como en toda salida junto a una chica no faltaba ir a comprar ropa, ya que Toph se hizo mАs femenina con el paso de los aЯos. Luego de las compras, salieron de la tienda, con un Aang cargando bolsas y bolsas de ropa.

- Pies ligeros tengo hambre.

- Como quieras Toph, iremos al restaurante que mАs te guste.

- Eh... Aang no puedo ver, como quieres que elija.

- Ups, perdon Toph. Vayamos a ese- y seЯala un restaurante llamado " La Ballena De Luna ".

Luego de comer como reyes, y ademАs de gratis (Nota: Recuerden que hay ventajas por ser el avatar). Los Dos salen del lugar, cuando Aang visualiza algo interesante. A unos metros de ellos se encontraba una pequeЯa niЯa, de unos 11 aЯos, jugando con sus pequeЯas muЯecas de tela, lo que le sorprende a Aang es sus movimientos con el cuerpo. Eran exactos, precisos, variados, tal como los de un maestro aire.

- Aang ©que sucede?- pregunto Toph

- Esa niЯa- respondio Aang- justo a lado nuestro, realiza movimientos de maestro aire.

- ©Seguro? pero es casi imposible.

- Casi, pero no imposible. AcompaЯame, tenemos que hablar con ella.

Caminaron hasta estar justo al lado de la niЯa.

- Disculpa pequeЯa- dijo Aang- ©como te llamas?- La niЯa se volteo a verlos, y respondio:

- Mi nombre Shinaike Taeiko, pero todos me llaman Shin.

- Bueno Shin, yo soy el Avatar Aang y ella- seЯalo a Toph- es mi amiga Toph. ©Quisiera saber donde has aprendido eso movimientos que realizabas hace unos momentos?

- Ah esos, mmm... no sИ, de hecho ni de que son, son solo unos movimientos raros.

- Pues yo te dire de que son, son movimientos de un Maestro aire. yo he viajado muchos aЯos buscando a alguien que pueda ser mi disipulo, ya que como puedes ver yo soy la ultima persona de mi cultura.

- Oye espera un minuto, me estas diciendo que tu, el avatar, me estas pidiendo a mi que sea tu disipula, Para ser una MAESTRA AIRE.

- Pues sМ, ©estas deacuerdo Shin?

- ©Que si estoy deacuerdo?, pues claro que sМ. Aunque tendras que preguntarles a mi madre.

- Muy bien, eso ya me lo esperaba ya que tendras que venir con nosotros a mi antiguo hogar, El Templo Aire del Sur.

- Que Bien!!! Vamos entre por favor

- Por supuesto

Los tres entran a la casa de Shin.

- MamА, tenemos visitas- grita Shin.

- Que sucede pequeЯa- responde su madre.

- MamА Иl-seЯala a Aang- es el Avatar.

- Mucho Gusto- Saludan Aang y Toph en unisono

- Oh, es un honor tenerlo aqui presente avatar Aang

- Porfavor, solo llameme Aang, y ella es Toph.

- ©Y que lo trae por mi humilde hogar?

- Pues vera seЯora, yo soy el ultimo maestro aire, osea que cuando yo muera mi cultura desaparecera totalmente. Por lo que he pasado los ultimos aЯos buscando alguien capaz de aprender Aire Control, y al parecer su hija Shin tiene las cualidades necesarias para ser una Maestra Aire. Por lo que estaria honrado de aceptarla como mi aprendiz. Aunque para un entrenamiento correcto tendriamos que viajar hacia mi antiguo hogar El Templo Aire del Sur, no muy lejos de aqui.

- Entiendo, siempre he sabido que ella era muy especial. Tienen mi permiso avatar Aang, para llevar a mi hija a ser una Maestro Aire- Una gran sonrisa surco el rostro de Aang, Shin, y Toph.

- Muchas Gracias SeЯora, estara orgullosa.

A la maЯana siguiente partieron los tres rumbo a el Templo Aire Del Sur.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado el nuevo capi de mi serie. Este capi me salio mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora empezara unos cuantos capitulos de entrenamiento. he aqui ademАs las edades:

- Aang: 18 aЯos

- Toph: 18 aЯos

- Katara: 20 aЯos

- Sokka (no se si va a aparecer en el fic, pero por las dudas): 21 aЯos

- Zuko (no se si va a aparecer en el fic, pero por las dudas): 22 aЯos

- Shin: 11 aЯos 


End file.
